AHRQ's National Quality Measures Clearinghouse is a public resource for summaries of evidence-based quality measures and measure sets. NQMC also hosts the HHS Measures Inventory. NQMC supports AHRQ's mission to produce evidence to make health care safer, higher quality, more accessible, equitable, and affordable by providing objective, detailed information on quality measures, and to further their dissemination, implementation, and use in order to inform health care decisions.